Deck The Halls?
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: BIKE, KLAINE, KURTANA, SLAINE, TIKE Christmas is closer every day and there are preparations that need to be made. But somehow this is not how Kurt had imagined it working out.
1. That Groggy Feeling

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

I do not own Glee, or these characters would hang out much MUCH more!

**A/N:**

_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. _

Ever since last week's, no wait, a fortnight's ago episode (I blame my morning brain for suppressing the horrific reality that there was no Glee last week), I am shipping Kurtana in a way I have never before. So even if the show won't give me that tonight, I'll always have this story.

And anyways, IT'S GLEE TUESDAY!

PERFECT!

FUCKING PERFECT! (I haven't listened to their version yet. I want to be blown away by hearing it the first time when I see them sing it. *sighs happily, ecstatic really*)

hehe

Addie117, I don't think I even have to mention that your message this morning inspired this. And then there was this thick, gorgeous fog hanging over town last night when I left university. I _had_ to write a story involving your awesomeness Addie117 and that fog.

Love, M

* * *

><p>„<em>Help<em>. Blaine, please come over, I need you here right away, and bring Mike," Kurt almost screeched into the phone, "Oh gosh, I just almost added the more the merrier. I never say that. Especially not in such a situation. Maybe the house is possessed after all. Or just the decorations. It _must _be the decorations."

"Calm down Love, what is it?" Blaine tried to sound calm himself, which became more and more of an effort with his boyfriend so clearly in distress.

"If Tina is there with you, please bring her too," Kurt added.

Kurt instantly heard Tina's reply over what he assumed to be the speaker phone in Blaine's car, "Of course I am here _Silly_, where else would I be? You don't really think I would pass up on an opportunity for Christmas shopping."

It was a Saturday morning, a couple of weeks before Christmas Eve, and Kurt had known of his boyfriend's plans to try and find something special for their first Christmas as a couple, unwilling to follow Burt and Finn into their surrender of accepting for Kurt to write down for them what exactly to get him.

The knowledge alone that Blaine wanted to try was enough for Kurt and he knew he would cherish the present like no other, no matter what it would turn out to be. 'Well, maybe it would matter a little,' Kurt had thought.

But Blaine knew him so well, and with Tina there too, to give some hints, Kurt was not that worried at all.

Now he felt guilty for interrupting their day out, but this was an emergency.

Mike, unlike Blaine, was not thinking of this Christmas in terms of firsts. In fact, he secretly feared it might be his last Christmas with Tina as his girlfriend; with him being a senior and her a junior and all that would come with that small but significant difference.

And then there was the fact that in the last weeks the unresolved tension between Mike and his father had him had break down repeatedly, just sobbing into Tina's embrace, much more than ever before.

"She has been so fantastic, I need something extra special for Tina this year," Mike had told Blaine a couple of days ago, sounding worried.

So Blaine had given him a quick hug and suggested, "How about this Saturday. Kurt is busy, with Christmas decorations he wants to put up around his house, so I thought I go shop for my gift for Kurt. Want to come along? Tina can come too and give me some pointers and maybe you will get lucky and get some hints too."

"You are not helping with the decorations?" Mike had asked a little confused.

Blaine just instantly burst into laughter at that, knowing his boyfriend far too well to not immediately have visions of someone being strangled for trying to interfere with Kurt's design schemes for the perfect Christmas atmosphere. The _someone_ preferably being a certain step-brother; in Blaine's favored unfolding of this scenario at least.

So when Kurt had called just now, sounding panicked, Blaine had assumed one of the more complex attempts at decorating creatively had somehow gone wrong. And since he knew how much it meant to Kurt to not mess up the last Christmas he could build up to like this for his family, before leaving to live in New York, hopefully, Blaine was now a little panicky too, trying to get to Kurt as quickly as possible. "We will be right there Love," Blaine said in the most soothing voice he could manage before hanging up and turning the car around.

Sure enough a short while later Blaine pulled into the street the Hummels lived on.

It was so early, a slight darkness was still hanging in the fog-like cloud that over the night had settled itself comfortably in the streets of Lima, and Blaine cloud not help but feel "…, like we are trapped in the labyrinth of the streets of London in one of those great Victorian novels," he suddenly heard Santana speak his thoughts.

"Yeah," Tina replied, looking far happier about it than Blaine could manage to feel, at least for as long as he still had to drive in this heavy soup.

As they finally pulled up in front of the house Blaine thought everything looked quiet and peaceful, '…like you'd expect so early on a Saturday morning.'

The fog was so thick this day that they only already walking up to the house saw Kurt standing on the front porch holding several pairs of…"Santana? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked clearly surprised.

"Tina asked me to come along to cheer me up," Santana answered throwing a warm smile the other girl's way, "but even before that I had overheard Blaine and Mike talking about it in the halls and asked if I could come along."

"Why?" Kurt for some reason would not let go of the matter, Blaine blamed Kurt's in general worked up state for the lack of empathy in this brief moment.

Blaine moved to interfere, seeing the pained looked forming on Santana's face all too clear. After years of performing Blaine knew how to pull focus, not just on stage.

So Blaine took a step closer to his boyfriend, placed a soft kiss on his lips and asked, "So why are we here? You sounded more than a little panicked on the phone. Afraid I buy you something horrendously hideous as a present, if you leave me without supervision?" Blaine added the question with a playful smirk, in an attempt to relax Kurt a little more, who looked far too tense.

Mike, who had spotted what Kurt was holding interrupted before Kurt had even so much as the chance to answer, "Sunglasses? Kurt, what are you doing with those today? I mean the weather is not exactly…sunny."

Mike was not the only one now staring at the four pairs of darkened glasses resting in Kurt's hands.

"Wait just a second, I will get another pair for Santana," Kurt said.

But before he could leave her right hand was on his left forearm, and her other hand diving swiftly into the bag hanging from her shoulder. "No need," she said smiling somewhat triumphantly about such a small thing in a way '…definitly only Santana can,' Kurt thought, followed by a smirk from the girl clearly asking, 'So am I getting my prize for being so awesome right now or later?', as she slipped her own pair of sunglasses onto her nose.

"Okay, then…" Kurt said distributing the other glasses among his friends, before allowing his hand to run gently over Santana's left shoulder, offering her a warm smile, "You know they would call me insane if I just produced a pair of sunglasses in late November."

Santana answered with a smirk that looked surprisingly affectionate and warm, "You know they would never dare try that with me."

The laughter spread among the group for a moment and as it subsided Kurt, after everyone had put on their glasses looked into the round and asked, "Ready?"

Before he took even so much as a single step in the direction of the switch he needed to flip he felt Blaine tense next to him and stopped.

"Kurt," Blaine said reaching out for his boyfriend's hand and missing it a couple of times before he felt the soothing familiarity of the soft skin, "You know how I hate the dark. With those sunglasses on in this light, I feel like I just went blind."

"Oh, Love, I am sorry, I hadn't thought of it," Kurt replied softly, pulling Blaine deep into his arms.

"_Changs_! Quit making out, I can hear you moaning Mike. Not the most attractive sound," Santana said. Then added, "Is that like a vampire thing Tina? As soon as darkness falls you go into mating mode and can't keep your hands and lips of each other?"

Tina pulled out of the in reality much more chaste kiss than Santana had implied, "Oh Tana, don't start this up again. Please? Figgins still looks at me like I had his children for breakfast whenever I pass him in the halls."

Santana's snarky retort was drowned in Mike's and Blaine's gasps and Tina's very poignant "_Shit!_" as with one flick of a switch all traces of the morning's twilight were gone.

As Kurt rejoined his friends on the lawn he could no longer hold it in.

"And this is what happens when you allow Finn to put up and I quote '_Some Lights'_."

Still thinking about Figgins' theories on Tina, Santana was the last to turn to take in the full sight and maybe because she had seen the others' frozen expressions before, she was the one to burst into almost hysterical laughter first.

After everyone had had a good hard look Kurt went back in and switched the lights off again.

As he returned he was greeted with faces now looking even more astonished, expressions no longer half obscured by sunglasses.

"It looks like Santa Claus threw up on it," Santana remarked.

"Exactly what Finn was going for I'm sure," Blaine added.

And for a moment there Kurt tried hard to decide who to throw a bitch glare to first, but as soon as he saw the brightest of smiles on both their faces, and the two smirking at each other as their gazes met, all thoughts of that kind evaporated.

"I am sure that people can see those Christmas lights from space. Astronauts all around space must be going crazy, like '_What the heck is that?'_ Maybe I should call NASA and tell them about this amazing finding here. If they make me an honorary member my dad might let me be for once," Mike began to sound increasingly bitter saying this.

Kurt offered him a sympathetic half-smile, as Mike looked his way, from over Blaine's shoulder, who had pulled his friend in for a hug, instantly.

Mike moved to rest his forehead on Blaine's shoulder for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Blaine knew better than to say anything. There were things words, no matter how kind, could not make anyone feel better about. Blaine knew this first hand, much better than he wished he did.

Santana moved to take Tina's hand and squeezed it affectionately as the two girls exchanged a soft smile.

When Tina locked eyes with Kurt he saw a sadness in them he knew all too well from catching a glimpse of his own expression while at the phone, once again, with Blaine after Blaine had gotten into another argument with his dad, and was half sobbing on the other end of the line. Kurt unable to do anything but listen.

Eyes flickering briefly back onto Mike's and Blaine's still hugging form Kurt saw Tina do the same as he looked back to her, and when their eyes met again both their expressions had softened. Relief visible that, at least for this one year, their boyfriends had each other in all of it.

"So what are we going to do about those lights then?" Santana asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes already.

"What are you thinking Tana?" Kurt asked, loving the infectious way in which her wicked grin grew wider and wider by the second.


	2. Lights Please

**A/N: **I finished this in a bit of a rush since I have so many projects nagging at me to be brought to life, especially after my brief - but yet way WAY too long - absence from writing and posting. I hope it does nevertheless not disappoint. Let me know?

* * *

><p>"So where is Finn's corpse? Have you already picked a spot in the garden to bury him?" Blaine asked smirking wide as he turned to look at Kurt and Santana.<p>

Santana snapped back with a grin of her own "Anderson, don't be ridiculous. Do you know how hard the ground is in this weather?"

Kurt decidedly ignored the madness he was anyway slowly growing used to those two cooking up whenever together and instead smiled at Mike and Tina, "You have no idea how glad I am you are here. Apart from very likely going insane when left alone with those two, Blaine and I would kill ourselves trying to get anything of that roof on our own."

"What can we do?" Mike asked, clearly excited to have an opportunity to put his excellent sense of balance to good use.

xxxx

"This is it," Tina said handing Kurt another chain of lights then climbing back in through the window before holding out a hand to help Mike back into the warmth as well.

"Thank you," Mike said with a bright smile, pulling Tina into a hug and placing a gentle kiss to her hair.

"My pleasure," Tina replied smiling brightly, Mike sighing with contentment as they separated again.

Looking around Mike asked, "Where did the others go?"

"I think I have an idea. You know how Santana still kind of isn't exactly best friends with Finn, like, at all?" Tina asked with a smirk. "I think her and Kurt have finally found more than both having made out with Brittany at some point in their lives to bond over."

With that Tina grabbed a skeptical looking Mike's hand and lead him down the hall towards Finn's bedroom.

Sure enough, Kurt, Santana and Blaine had taken full advantage of the other boy's absence.

"Wow," was all Mike could bring himself to say.

Every surface possible was covered in lights now, someone had even attempted to spell out words with some of the more flexible chains.

"What does that say?" Tina asked, still tilting her head in all kinds of ways, trying but unable to make out the spelling.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked at Santana who was standing in between them simply smirking as she plugged said chain into one of the many extension cords strewn around the room.

"I was going for imbecile first, but eventually settled on adding moron as well. Wouldn't want Finn not to understand an insult when I'm not here to explain to him how much he should be offended."

"I'm hungry now. Let's have some lunch," Kurt said, making to leave the room, quickly followed by his friends who felt equally exhausted.

xxxx

"Those sandwiches were amazing Mike," Santana sounded surprised, "Where did you learn to make them this way?"

"My mom," Mike said with a happy smile, "She is great at a lot of things."

"I'd say," Santana confirmed with a smile and acknowledging nod. "She is hot too."

"Santana!" A chorus of voices met her viciously happy smirk.

"What! Come on, like none of you had ever thought it before," Santana added still smirking.

While Kurt was busy throwing her his best bitch please look, Tina just pulled a face mumbling something along the lines of "That would be just creepy." Blaine offered Mike an apologetic look, who was just sitting there shaking his head, but smiling a little too. He had heared it before, after all, and somehow it was much less unsettling coming from Tana, than from some of the idiot jocks in the football team Mike couldn't help but think.

Santana was still smirking when they heard the front door open and close, and a moment later Finn stumbled into the kitchen, barely saying hi and quickly on his way up the stairs with a cold drink from the fridge in hand.

Santana could not help herself, "Three, Two, One."

"What the hell happened to my room?" Finn's voice echoed through the whole house, that was until everyone in the kitchen burst into loud laughter.

"Anyone still up for shopping?" Kurt asked.

Tina looked fantastically excited, "You will come with us? That is just brilliant. I so can use your help." She took Kurt a little to the side as they all busied themselves putting on their winter coats, scarves and some of them even mittens. "It might be my last Christmas with Mike, and he has been so wonderful this year, I need it to be perfect. I have it down to two ideas but I just cannot decide for sure. It will be so good to know you are there to help me make up my mind."

"Of course I will Tina," Kurt said leaning over and placing a sweet little peck on Tina's cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tina exclaimed throwing her arms around Kurt's neck and hugging him tight.

Kurt caught both Blaine and Mike affectionately smiling at them.

They were already half-way out the door, Mike and Tina holding hands, as were Blaine and Kurt, and Santana on the phone to Brittany, asking if she wanted to join them for the afternoon, when they heard someone coming down the stairs, which of course they all knew could only be Finn, "What did you do to my room?"

Santana, with a soft smile on her lips, quickly told Brittany where they'd meet then hung up and turned to Finn, the smile turning into a smirk, but Kurt beat her to it.

"In the Christmas spirit we simply put up _some _lights. Don't you like it?" he said before closing the door behind them.

They heard the faint grumble of Finn's voice before the door closed completely "Morons yourselves."

"So he can read," Santana said with as serious an expression as she could still manage, a smile already tugging at her lips, before they all, once again, burst into laughter.

They drove off to pick up Brittany from her volunteering job at an animal shelter, which none of them but Santana had known about before today.

With Santana driving, Kurt was thankful for the opportunity to snuggle into Blaine's side on the backseat, whispering to his boyfriend, "Much better day than I had dared to hope for after this morning."

Blaine hummed in appreciation, taking Kurt into his arms, both boys intertwining their hands and fingers, in a way so thorough, they knew by the action alone there was nowhere either of them would rather be.


End file.
